


Shorts, Drabbles, and Challenges

by RangerGiselle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle
Summary: This is a collection of my shorts, challenge entries and drabbles.  They were taking over my "works" page, so I consolidated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> INTRODUCTION:
> 
> PLEASE NOTE:  This is collection of works related to Dragon Age, but not necessarily related to each other.

Her Sword

Pairings (M/F only), Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor

Rating: T (language)

Themes:  Internal Monologue, Angst.

WORD COUNT: 2411

 

I'm a liar. I make no apologies for it. I know that eventually it will come back to bite me in the ass, but sometimes a man needs a fresh start. I told myself I deserved it, that no one would remember a lone stranger in the wilderness. I never expected it would go this far.

I've been a soldier my whole life. In Thedas, there is always a war of some kind—some king or lord going after something he thinks he deserves. Whether he does or not is not for me to decide, I'm just his sword. Nobody listens to their sword. Fighting is good money if you can handle your weapon, and that's one thing I've always been good at. There's no shortage of work if you're willing. But, it means swallowing your pride along with your questions. You can't afford loyalties or ideals and food at the same time.

The most expensive part is the things you see, or rather, the things you can't un-see. The terrible things you're ordered to do as a voiceless weapon. You collect all of those, and hide them under your bedroll at night. You try to ignore them and pretend they don't exist, but inevitably, you pack them right back up again in the morning and carry them around with you.

I saw a chance to unburden myself, to start over, but it was for naught. The others might not see my shameful collection, but I still carry it around, regardless. No amount of doing the right thing can help you sleep at night when the wrong is bad enough. So I tell lies, and wait for the day when it all goes to shit. In the meantime, I accept the praise and respect that I don't deserve. I put on my mask of being a “good man” and lead others, as I always have. I'll play my role, it's easier.

Or so I told myself until I met her.

I was training some of the Ferelden locals with arms to defend themselves. I'd told them I conscripted them to make them work at it. I lectured to them that Grey Wardens inspire others to be better than what they are. I was only trying to convince myself, but to my surprise, it worked. They fought harder and won the day. One more lie that went unnoticed, and I got praise for. That's when she walked up to my cabin.

She was a slip of a thing and looked surprisingly clean for someone who had been spending months camping in the wilds. I'd seen her people coming and going. They set up camp not far from the lake, how was I to have missed them? But those were soldiers. Soldiers I understand. She was something entirely different.

The Herald of Andraste, they called her. Another liar's role if I ever heard one. But she carried herself straight and tall for all her short height. She certainly looked the part. I'd heard stories about her from the locals, and knew she had been helping refugees at the Crossroads and around the Hinterlands. Her and her people were attempting to “restore order”, or so they say. They say she was some kind of nobility before it all. I'd believe it, looking at her.

She accused the Wardens of killing the Divine. Maybe they did, how would I know? But somehow I doubted it. The stories I knew of Wardens made them sound more like heroes. Heroes who save the world don't usually go doing it by killing a holy leader who had attempted reform. And the Wardens are supposed to stay out of politics, aren't they? So I defended them.

She said they had disappeared. Had they? I told more lies, gave excuses as to why I wouldn't know where the others were. I wish I did. There was a time I wanted the option to join their ranks. So I sold her a pretty picture and hoped it was good enough.

She looked confused. I suppose she thought I would have the answers she was looking for. When she went to walk away, I stopped her. I wasn't sure what I was thinking, but now I realize I must have saw her as another chance to try to outrun my collection. If her and her people were trying to do the right thing, I owed it to myself to at least see her operation.

The area around the cabin was becoming unstable, anyway, with Carta dwarves prowling near the lake, and mages and templars fighting all over. I couldn't stay here forever. Joining this Inquisition was as good a place as any to earn my meals and blend in.

I went to Haven. Her forces, if you could call them that, consisted of untrained boys playing at war. But, the Inquisition showed promise. Her advisors were sharp enough, but it was all cramped in that location, which was better suited for pilgrims than the long-term occupation of a military force. I could see what they were attempting to do, but they had a long way to go if they were going to be effective.

I told her as much, the Herald, that is. I expected her to get angry, but then she laughed and called me charming. Her, the noblewoman turned holy symbol, smiled at me and called me charming. Will wonders never cease. I flirted back with her, and she responded, which was even more interesting. I decided to stay, and accompanied her on her “missions”. At first, it seemed like we were merely running errands for people, but as word spread, her name started to be whispered on the lips of more and more people. Seeing her close the holes in the sky with that glowing Mark on her hand, I couldn't help but feel a bit out of my depth. Maybe there is some truth in what they say about her. Or maybe she's just a woman, in the wrong place at the right time.

Together we found evidence that the Grey Wardens had been traveling together on the Storm Coast. Damned if I know how we ever found anything there at all; the cliffs are good at keeping things inaccessible. I hate that place more than anywhere. I'd hidden too many things in my collection on those misty hilltops, and I didn't like the idea of her finding them.

She looked to me to explain the meaning of the Grey Warden documents, but I have no answers for her. She relied on me, which was unsettling. I'm just a sword. A sword is only good for one thing, and it's not giving advice.

It went on for a while, flirtations near the stables, roaming the wilds with her, appreciating the gentle sway of her hips as she walks in front of me. I see why the others follow her. Not just for her hips, of course. She's decisive, a natural leader, but at times a bit naive. I've seen many like her, and they usually do not end well in the ugly world of politics. Of course, the others didn't have the support I've seen her gather, either. Her soldiers and agents improve over time, and more and more flock to her side.

I watched her around the others of her inner circle. The Iron Bull in particular worried me. The dwarf, Varric, might be perceptive, but he usually at least hinted about what he knows, or wrote a version of it in his books. Bull said very little of his true intentions, allowing the Herald to fill in his meaning from her own imagination. I think he suspected me, so I try to keep my distance. He's a sword too, for the Qun, a Ben-Hassrath and a fellow liar. I wonder how large his collection is.

I saw her smile at the others, in particular, the Commander. It's painfully obvious that he enjoyed the attention. I'd love to know what she said to him to make him smile like that. Was she exchanging in the same flirtations that she does with me? But no, there were none of the same accidental touches, and her smile seemed more polite than interested. I tell myself that it doesn't matter, but I find myself volunteering more often to go with her.

The day Haven was destroyed changed everything. Corypheus was a bigger threat than we had known. I found myself leaving with the others, but I wanted to stay, offer her my sword as I had been. She shouldn't have had to stay and face him alone. They think she's invincible, but Corypheus is powerful and has a twisted dragon at his command. Far better than my pitiful sword, such as it is, but I would have offered it to her anyway.

When she was spotted slowly trudging toward the camp, I felt relieved. I told myself it was just because I didn't have to add one more thing to my collection, but I know I'm only lying to myself. It feel more than admiration for her. Seeker Cassandra is the one to reach her first, but I wish it could have been me.

They name her Inquisitor, setting her even farther from the reach of someone like me. And yet, she meets me on the ramparts at Skyhold, and speaks of feelings. I hate that I have to keep lying to her, but she would throw me out if she knew what I had really done. I tried telling her to focus on the task, that the Herald belongs to everyone, but the truth is I want her for myself. I force myself not to kiss her and somehow walk away from her. I'm proud of myself. She doesn't deserve to be touched by my ugliness. One thing I don't have to add to the collection.

But she followed me. Confessed her feelings again, and I didn't have the strength to deny that I want her. I needed to show her what really happened, tell her what kind of man I really am. We went back there, to the place I had buried my former self. We both saw the Warden's badge lying there. It meant different things to both of us, but it still stood for a good man who wanted to protect others.

In the end, I was a coward. I can't bear to think of how she would look at me after, so I back off, telling her more lies about how I “lost” it. I saw the way she looked at me, and while I hate myself a little for allowing it, I don't want it to stop. That moment was when I knew I'd do anything for her if she commanded it.

I waited for her on her balcony back at Skyhold. I told her she's infuriating, and admit I can't stay away. She smiles at me, and I'm lost. I kiss her. I need to tell her, but I can't. She doesn't know, can't understand. But I don't really want her to know the truth. I know I'm not what she wants. She deserves better than the man behind the lie. I beg her to end it, for I have not the strength.

She refuses. I can't bring myself to pull away from her. She yields to me, and I take what she's offering. I'll worry about adding that to my collection later. I decide if I can have her now, I'll pay the debt when it comes due.

I went with her to Adamant, witnessed how she defeated Clarel, worked to save the remaining Wardens from their madness. There were so many things I should have known, if I really had been a Warden. How well have I fooled her that she doesn't question me? I should have been feeling this “Calling” but still she trusts me. Would she have tried so hard had she not known me, not believed my lie? When she disappeared, I can think of nothing else than she left without ever knowing.

But then she walked out of the Fade, and I start to believe a little myself. She is special. Not holy, I hope, or the things I'm thinking about her would be blasphemy. Even then, it's her who comforts me. I should have been the strong one for her. I'm the sword, not her. She shouldn't have to be.

My role of being a better man feels more and more like the lie it started out as. I don't want to play a role anymore, I need to be the better man I should have been. I need to face what I've done, and those I've done it to, but I can't face her knowing. I have to go back, back to the name that sounds unfamiliar now, as I haven't used it in so long. I allowed others to pay for my mistakes, but not again.

But, she again tries to comfort me, unaware that I plan to leave her. To the Void with consequences. If I am to go to my death, then let me have one last taste of her goodness. I took her there, in the barn, knowing it should have been different for her, more special. I watched as she fell asleep, and did the kindest thing I could think of. I left her.

I never expected she would learn of my whereabouts. I should have known with her resources that she could have, but I thought I'd have danced the hangman's waltz by then. A fitting punishment for a murderer. I wanted to spare her the knowledge. Better she think a good man had left her than to learn what I had really done.

I felt no bigger than a worm when she used her contacts to bring me back to Skyhold. She should have left me to my fate. I had accepted it. But when she looked down on me from her throne, her kind eyes looked at me not with pity, but with love. I couldn't bear it, I was angry with her. But it is all my own guilt, not her.

I leave my heart and my punishment in her hands. My heart, my body, my sword, are hers for the asking. I only can hope that she can decide to accept it, accept me: a changed man with a collection of regrets who loves her.

 


	2. Just Right [a drabble]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect 100 Prompt, theme = FEET

Just Right [a drabble]

Pairing (M/F) Varric/F!Hawke

Theme: Feet, Romance, Sweet

WORD COUNT: 100

 

The warm glow of the fire lit the interior of the suite. Varric set his quill down next to the book, his writing finally done for the day.

 

Looking over at the bed, he smiled. Marian lay sprawled, head on his pillow, with only her two perfect pink toes sticking out from under the blanket.

 

He tiptoed over, a devilish look in his eye, with every intent on attacking those darling little digits, when he heard something that stopped him.

 

“Varric, I-” Marian mumbled, and the rest was muffled by the pillow.

 

He leaned over and kissed her forehead instead.

 


	3. In Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect 100 Challenge, Theme = "In Your Defense"

In Defense

Rating: M (subject matter) Trigger Warning: Suicide

Pairing: Anders/F!Hawke

WORD COUNT: 100

 

(I apologize, I went a little dark with this one)

Sweat dripped from Hawke's brow, just as the blood of another templar fell from her bladed staff. She lowered the weapon, and her labored breathing echoed in the Gallows courtyard. A myriad of armored footsteps told her more were coming.

 

“Marian, stop. Just let them come,” Anders pleaded.

 

“You're not dying today,” she stated, glancing at him. “Stand and fight.”

 

He sat an on empty crate, head down, staring at the knife he held in his lap.

 

“No more,” he muttered. “Marian, I'm sorry...live free for both of us.” With that statement, he plunged the knife into his chest.

 

 


	4. Back to Back [a drabble]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect 100 Challenge, theme = back to back

Back to Back

Pairing: Fenris/F!Hawke

Rating: G

 

Fenris stood, his back touching Hawke's, watching the bandits circling them. He was pretty sure they were now seeking Hawke out personally, having heard how she had taken care of some of their thieving brethren.

Glancing back, sparkling blue eyes met his own, and he quickly looked away. _Hawke had been watching him too? Even after he had walked out on her so long ago? Maybe...s_ hame flattened the hope that threatened to build. _No, it's too late; magic ruined that, too. Damn you, Danarius._ For the hundredth time, he wondered what could have been if he hadn't left that night.

 


End file.
